Day of the Bright Sun
The Day of the Bright Sun is a festival to celebrate the event of Peach ending the 330-yearlong Age of Darkness by clearing the clouds and letting the sun rays shine over the land once again around 100 years prior. It occurs on the 19th day of Month 1 every year. Festivities During the first year, at the fireside meeting on Day 14, Mayor Gale requests that all citizens of Portia participate in the gift-giving event by donating an item. The builder can participate in this through Mission: Present for the Celebration. Although the festival will occur every year, there will not be a fireside about it after year 1. The mission, however, is repeatable each year. At the start of the day of the festival, an airship will fly from the north of the Workshop towards town. Once the event begins, a few gift boxes will be seen falling from it at a time, tumbling to the ground. Townsfolk will follow its path and run in a mad scramble for each box. If the player is able to reach a box before someone else claims it, they can press the interact button ("E" on keyboard, "A" on controller) to pick it up. The airship travels from Peach Plaza towards Central Plaza, following the road. After the event, it stops dropping presents and flies off again. The player needs to be hasty and retrieve as many gifts before the event ends. Most townsfolk will participate in the event (making the festival a good time and place to give everyone gifts to improve their Relationship) and are able to claim the gifts. After claiming a gift, the player receives a letter of gratitude from the benefactor. Presents This section is under construction and may be out of date. You can encounter the following items when collecting presents at the festival: Special Group Photos When the Day of the Bright Sun, present drop finishes, special group photo opportunities will become available. They are marked on the map with icon. Activate the glittering camera sign (right) and you'll take a group photo with the people standing next to the sign. The pose is unique to this festival and group of people. Try and get them all before the day ends! GroupPhoto Day of the Bright Sun 4.png|Group Photo location in front of The Round Table GroupPhoto Day of the Bright Sun 3.png|Group Photo Location Central Plaza near Research Center GroupPhoto Day of the Bright Sun 2.png|Group Photo Location Research Center GroupPhoto Day of the Bright Sun 1.png|Group Photo Location Central Plaza Trivia *Managing to pick up 7 or more gifts during the festival will trigger the Quick Hands achievement. *Not obtaining any gifts during the festival will cause Gale to send the player a letter the following day out of pity which includes a Pumpkin Pie, a Juice, and a Cheap Soda. *Three of the human Portians who live in or near town do not gather in front of the Commerce Guild at the beginning of the event: Gust, who is standing nearby, under a tree (sometimes with QQ who then goes to sleep in A&G Construction), Isaac who sits with his Cross Five board in the park, and Liuwa, who is guarding the Amber Island Cave entrance. Additionally, Abu can be seen just outside of one of the city entrances, looking wistfully at the event. Category:Calendar